Love Worse than Hate: Volume 1
by LP4E
Summary: Kuroko Tetsuna has the perfect family consisting of five rainbow haired sisters and a loving mother. All is well until she learnd of the horrifying secret that her family had done. Hurt and more than a little afraid, she announces her leave from the home she loved so dearly. That is she tries to, but sadly the Kuroko family's love is to strong and they just love their sister...


_**LP4E**_

_**This is the start of my Love Worse Than Hate series were I genderbend Main characters in anime and stuff and have them go crazy yanderee bitch on the (genderbend) main character. This is a Kuroko no Basuke one and is the first volume out of many**_

_**Why did I do this? Well When you leave me alone for a while listening to Yanderee Vocaloid songs, this is the outcome. BEHOLD MY AWESOME IMAGINATION!**_

_**Now. Fair warning. My mind tends to take a...dark turn sometimes so this fic may be filled with a shit ton a moments that may not be suitable for the weak of heart.**_

_**So I am telling you now if you don't do well with-**_

_**Yuri-Girls love which means girlxgirl attractions (So if you don't like, don't read OR review please)**_

_**Gore, blood, and horror-There will be lots**_

_**Foul language- Cause face it you can't have a crazy story without some cussing**_

_**Sexual content-No sex scenes at all, but still...**_

_**And there's a lot more but that will be confronted when those chapters come.**_

_**Anyway nothing serious happens in this chapters or the others for that matter so don't worry!**_

_***Whew~* I talked a lot in this A/N huh? Anyway please enjoy the story! (or cry)**_

_**Chapter 1: The Kuroko family.**_

* * *

><p>Kuroko Tetsuna has the perfect family consisting of five eccentric rainbow haired sisters and a loving ditzy mother.<p>

The oldest of the siblings is a fifteen year old tan, short pony-tailed girl named Kuroko Dia (originally Aoimine Dia who took after her mothers maiden name). She leans greatly towards the tomboy side and has a temper to send grown men cowering in fear but is also the laziest person you could meet. Her love for sleep and sports could not go unmatched but for her family, her love is on a whole different level (not that she would admit it out loud)

The second oldest and younger twin sister of Dia is Kuroko Shiori (originally Midorima Shiori who took after her fathers last name) , a fifteen year old girl with braided green hair and matching eyes hidden behind black rimmed glasses. She may have a cold exterior but on the inside she cares deeply for the people she loves. She is also highly intelligent and very superstitious to an unhealthy degree.

In third is the cute and bubbly fifteen year old Kuroko Ryoko (originally Kise Ryoko). With her golden pigtails, sunshine eyes, and good looks, she has taken the modeling world by storm unknowingly stealing the heart of almost every man in Japan and then some. Her love for her family is off the charts and she adores them whole heartily.

The title for the fourth child belongs to a very tall fourteen your girl named Kuroko Atsuko (originally Murasakibara Atsuko) who has shoulder length purple hair and mauve colored eyes. She has an obsession with sweets and snacks (but still somehow stays skinny) and loves to cook. Her childishness along with the lazy babyish drawl in her speech contributes to the fact that she is the "baby" of the family. Just like her older sisters she loves her family with a passion and enjoys it when they eat her food.

Skipping the fifth and going to six, the youngest but most extraordinary of the family is the lovely thirteen year old Kuroko Sei (originally Akashi Sei). Her long curly blood-red hair, her crimson and gold heterochromatic eyes, her elegance and grace, her unmatched intelligence, and especially her aura has demanded and gotten the attention of every person unfortunate to meet her. Like an empress she demands people's obedience and will not stand for the opposite. Despite her scary personality and as the others, she loves her family with all of her heart and would be devastated if something happened to them.

Then there is the woman who started it all, Ms. Kuroko Mito. A beautifully stunning middle-aged woman (who looks almost as old as her children) with a kind warm heart. Her Sky blue hair, gorgeous obsidian eyes, and pale white skin has left people breathless. Her first and true love was her darling Kuroko Takehiko. Together they gave birth to two beautiful girls as lovely as their mother. Tragedy struck when the loving father died in unknown circumstances. Heart broken and grieving the woman found solace in four other single fathers who had daughters of their own. She never dated again though and only found the males as friends. The men's daughters gravitated towards her like magnets and soon began calling her the mother they never had.

Everything was perfect...Or that's what everyone else thinks.

In reality The Kuroko household was much more...**unique** than some would think.

As you can probably see there are many inconsistencies in the story above and for a good reason too.

These women have done things...things that girls their age or even humans beings in general should never **ever** do. What did they do you ask?...well that's what I'm here for. I'm here to tell the world about the deep infected wounds that never healed and the ugly scars that did. About love twisted, mangled, and distorted in such a way that it became worse than hate. About secrets that should have never seen the light of day locked deep within the deepest darkest corners of the hearts of these women.

My name is was and always will be Kuroko Tetsuna and this is the story of the dark twisted side to my once normal colorful life.


End file.
